


日落黄昏时

by Delisland



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delisland/pseuds/Delisland





	日落黄昏时

1.

克罗里是在黄昏时步入书店的。

这家书店开在街角，装扮很古，进门一股扑鼻的书尘味道。他踩在实木地板上，走过一排一排橡木书架，找到了那个踩着梯子核对书目的书店老板。

这是伦敦最后一位他没找过的天使了。

他在找一个人，他不知道那人什么样子，只知道是一位天使，有世界上最漂亮的羽翼。天使们都很重视自己的翅膀，远甚过他们恶魔，每位天使的翅膀粗略看一样，实则各有各的不同；他要找的那位天使就是其中之一。

英国伦敦，苏活区，书店老板亚茨拉斐尔。

他都打听好，停步在梯子下面，清了清嗓，喊道，“你好。”

亚茨拉斐尔是跌下来的，准确的说，是看了他一眼，脱口而出一句“克罗里”，一个没踩稳，就从梯子上跌下来。站得不高，摔得也不惨。克罗里第一次有机会看到这个天使正颜，从额角到下巴都是极流畅的一条线，美貌的近乎不真。亚茨拉斐尔拍着衣装上的土尘，被他看得有点不知所措，蓝眼睛弯成一个微笑，里面没有一点儿对陌生人的警觉。

克罗里还惦记天使喊他名字的事：“怎么，你认得我？”

“不，”天使赶紧说，“我们、我们才见面，我怎么会认识你。”说话时手不自然的摆到后面，身板挺直，好像这样就能增加信任度了。

克罗里知道天使们不太会撒谎，也很体谅，跳过这个问题，“我是来找你的，亚茨拉斐尔。”

念名字的那瞬，亚茨拉斐尔猛然看他，两束目光索求的在他眼里找，好像在找什么熟悉的人。

“我的名字，你怎么……”

“我打听过。”克罗里说。

亚茨拉斐尔满面忍不住的失落。克罗里想，这天使一定是错把他认成什么人了，他拐回正题，“我来找你，是想做笔交易。”

亚茨拉斐尔点头答应，答应的很轻快。天使的眼神跟着他打转，他往左一点，亚茨拉斐尔就往左偏头；克罗里换个姿势靠在右边书架，亚茨拉斐尔又拧过身在右边看他，好像非要找到他的眼看着才真。

“我还没说什么交易呢，天使。”他提醒，真不知道亚茨拉斐尔这么多年书店怎么开的，没一点商人的精明。

亚茨拉斐尔似乎也意识到自己的失态，抱歉的笑了笑，“请问是什么事？”

“我想看看你的翅膀，”克罗里说，“不白看，”他从皮夹里摸出一本裹着牛皮纸的书，递给亚茨拉斐尔，“我打听到你缺这本。”

《艾格尼斯·风子的精良准确预言书》。不过是复制本，那个艾格尼斯的后人女孩护书护的很紧，他只能搞到复制本，不知道够不够以作交换。他密切注意天使表情，见天使犹犹豫豫，他开始怀疑自己的信息源是不是出了问题，说好这天使嗜书如命呢。

“我的翅膀……不好看。”天使最后憋出这么一句。

这不是克罗里第一次被拒，什么乱七八糟的理由他都听过。

“没关系，我理解。”他说，把书收了回来。翅膀是天使们的隐私，总不能强求。一次不行，他会再来。

他提步走到门边，身后的天使忽然喊他，“你有住处吗？”

克罗里停住。这还真怪了，伦敦恶魔千千万，这天使怎么知道他刚来苏活区没处住呢。他又一转念，说不定这是个好机会：或许他不必送书，就可以诱惑这只天使。

“我只是看天色沉下来了，很多云，雾也很重，可能晚上要下雨……”亚茨拉斐尔语无伦次解释。

他回头看亚茨拉斐尔。

“没啊。”他笑得十分乖张，“我没地方可以去。”

2.

晚上果然下雨。

就在这样一个雷雨夜，克罗里和天使亚茨拉斐尔上了床。

亚茨拉斐尔在七点四十分时关上店门。那时候，克罗里正躺在沙发上，喝着亚茨拉斐尔的藏酒，是伊丽莎白女王钟爱的Petrus，波尔多酒，从1947年放到现在，一掀盖就是丰厚的香气，喝到嘴里既有黑加仑子的涩，又有洋梨巧克力的甜美。他在书店逛了一圈，发现好酒，不过赞了一声，亚茨拉斐尔就慷慨的拿了好几瓶请他。他不由的怀疑，这天使是不是对谁都这样，无条件好的不行。

亚茨拉斐尔没有喝，坐在他对面，目光在他身上欲言又止。克罗里假装没注意，他捏着酒瓶，冲亚茨拉斐尔晃了好几下，“这瓶柏图斯你放多久了，木塞这么难开？”他假装开瓶盖很难，等亚茨拉斐尔来帮，虽然这实际上就是一个响指的事，但这个叫亚茨拉斐尔的天使实在好骗得过分，果然上当，伸出手要接酒瓶帮他，他递过去时，顺利的摸上了亚茨拉斐尔的手指。

天使的眼睛看他，一瞬睁得有点大，像在惊讶他的胆大；手却没有抽开。克罗里笑，天使也回他一个笑，笑的很含蓄。笑来笑去，这气氛就有点不同寻常了。克罗里把酒瓶送到自己口边，眼睛一瞬也不眨的看着亚茨拉斐尔，咬牙把瓶塞拽了下来，原是松好的。他咽了一口酒在嘴里，拉过亚茨拉斐尔，挨上天使的嘴唇，打开一条缝隙，把酒送到了天使微张的嘴里。那冰凉液体已经在他嘴里染上了温度，温热的液体涌进了亚茨拉斐尔的嘴里，连带他的舌头滑进去。

克罗里一边舔着天使唇腔内的葡萄酒，一边吻着天使；天使毫不抗拒，甚至配合着回应他，回吻的笨拙且努力。好像也想吻他。

克罗里停下来。天使喘着气看他，唇被吻得发红而肿，眼神迷离又清醒，一句抱歉在唇边就要滑出来，被克罗里的第二次的吻堵了回去。他揽住天使的腰，吻的人软下去。他打个响指，除掉两人的衣物，把天使翻转过去。天使很配合的趴在沙发上，支起身子，等待着他的入侵。克罗里去咬天使脖颈，看到天使的侧脸，柔润的眼睫轻颤，晃动的像蝴蝶的翅羽，那么美丽。这美丽该是他的。可天使交欢的姿态如此熟练，显然，他不是第一个。

他轻轻用手背抚过天使华泽的白肩，轻咬天使的耳垂，听见天使的喉咙里逸出一声呻吟。他问，“你之前是不是和许多恶魔这样做过，是不是啊，亚茨拉斐尔？”

他说话时顺带把肿胀的阴茎送进了天使的甬道里，里面又湿又润。天使显然在配合他，要什么给什么。

“没有……我……”天使被他的顶撞弄得语气断断续续，“我……我只和你。”

克罗里在天使体内抽插着，毫不留情地问，“你是不是用这话骗过很多恶魔？”他说完才意识他话里有火气，他不知道自己为何动气，好像这人爱跟谁上床和他有关一样。

天使额头和身上都浮起一层细汗，被他压在沙发上，喊他，“克罗里……”喊得那么痛苦缠绵。那一刻克罗里突然觉得心里空空荡荡，他好像忘了什么，心里有一处空缺、一处隐伤，那里在一直缓慢流血，而他今日才发现。

他换了个姿势，把亚茨拉斐尔压在身下，去找那双蓝色的眼，看着亚茨拉斐尔，看着天使的眉目鬓角，一切一切，突然想让亚茨拉斐尔爱他；他射在天使体内，高潮那一瞬又听到天使喊他。他也喊，喊亚茨拉斐尔，熟悉又遥远的名字，在那一刻让他感觉到了不同的东西，像冬日的太阳光一样，一瞬而逝的温暖，那是他忘掉的东西，他不知道自己忘掉了什么，但那一瞬他感到一种很熟悉的爱，好像他这样爱过好多遍。

他抱住身下的天使，在高潮过后的空虚里觉得一无所有。天使也回抱他，抱他抱得很紧，那么自然，像是为他预备了许久的动作。

窗外暴雨翻滚，雷声大作。

3.

那晚，克罗里做了一个梦。一个反复重现的梦。梦很长，似乎发生在很久以前，早在他的记忆之始。

梦里是看不到尽头的沙漠，漫天遍野的黄沙；他站在沙丘之上，看着自己从眼前走过：另一个他。深一脚浅一脚，踏在沙里，随时有跌倒的可能。他不知道怎么了，发生了什么，但他能感受到自己的情绪：不想走，但没办法。他难过、懊恼、不舍，最汹涌澎湃的是那种爱，奋不顾身，又在一阵黄沙里变成满目疮痍的无助。

在他身后，极目望去的遥远边境，站着一个人。

那人后面是赤日，一轮烧滚的太阳拔地而起，似乎要吞噬掉天地。那是初生的太阳，在他模糊不堪的记忆里庞大不可比拟，带着一股压人的气势。

就像命运。

在赤红色里，有一片安心的温静，是那人，遥远站着的那人背后的羽翼所带来的，洁白的如此动人。他的不舍和狂热就藏在那翅膀里，那就是他要找的人：

一位天使。

他的天使。

4.

那日之后，他和亚茨拉斐尔理所当然的熟了，不过天使还是没有允许他看翅膀，还是那句拒绝，说不好看。他说行，不看就不看，想大概是他做的还不够，可以再费心一点，再多骗些信任，于是几天都和亚茨拉斐尔一起，陪看店，一起逛街。

陪亚茨拉斐尔的这几天，他找那个梦中天使的欲念似乎淡了，但他知道，这只是暂时偃旗息鼓，他的追索就像藤蔓，还缠着他，放松而已，依旧致命。他必须找。他希求能快一点看到亚茨拉斐尔的翅膀，好换下一个对象。

他要找的地方还有好多，不能再这样耗下去。

他想这些的时候，亚茨拉斐尔换好衣服，正装待发，让他看怎么样。

他说，“好看。”说完才仔细看，衣服还是那身初见时的老套西装，看来看去，原来是换了双磨砂皮鞋。

亚茨拉斐尔就笑，然后谢谢他。不论多熟都逃不开这些礼貌。

经过几天的相处，他对亚茨拉斐尔了解不少。这个天使，喜欢的衣服可以穿一百年不换，丝毫看不见时尚界更新替代，用个词可以形容：老派。亚茨拉斐尔的老派体现在方方面面，比如，过马路的时候，不管那马路如何空空荡荡，亚茨拉斐尔总会站在路口等红灯，一个人等；克罗里已经慢慢溜达着闯完红灯，站在路对面。而且，这个天使似乎天生不会察言观色。比如，上次去牛津街玛莎百货，亚茨拉斐尔去买打折糕点，买了一堆慕斯曲奇，付款时拿出一捧便士，数得克罗里和收营员同时心力交瘁；收营员好几回想要发作，都被穿皮夹戴墨镜的克罗里吓了回去，最后克罗里自己也忍不住，扔了张整的英镑过去，把亚茨拉斐尔赶紧推出去。

他问道，“今天我们去哪儿？”

“天气好，去泰晤士河怎么样？”

他说行。

就再陪一次，他想。

5.

克罗里看见亚茨拉斐尔的翅膀，完全是次偶然。

那是一个深夜，他迷迷糊糊从床上醒来，迷迷糊糊看到时间：两点四十三。他翻了个身，去摸睡在右边的亚茨拉斐尔，被子冰凉毫无余温，旁边空空无人。

他想，天使或许是渴了去找水喝，或许是饿了去了找东西吃。他听外面的动静，然而只有夜的声音。太安静，安静的过了分。他爬起来，赤脚踩上冷冰冰的地板，走出去找，最后停在一扇门前，里面是一间敞荡的卧室，亚茨拉斐尔背身站，靠着窗沿，被夜色涂成一个漆黑而又孤单的剪影。

天使在吸烟，烟雾随着凉风吹过来，克罗里甚至闻来烟种，美国CAMEL，骆驼牌香烟，烟雾有股很醇的可可香。

那个影子动了动身，放松着，翅膀在身后缓缓张开，融银的月光披在上面，让门边的克罗里看得很清。

他见过很多天使的翅膀，从未有一个天使是这样：白灰夹杂，有些羽翎曲卷不堪，最顶尖处更严重，被燎去了颜色，只剩下斑驳的灰，灰的无比黯淡。

亚茨拉斐尔发现他，转过身来。

他不知道此刻该说什么，咳了一声。

亚茨拉斐尔注意到了他看翅膀的眼神，抱歉的笑了笑，把烟捻灭在了玻璃缸里，“我吵醒你了？”

“没，我自己醒的，醒来你不在，”克罗里顿了顿，“我不知道你抽烟。”他避重就轻，想让事情就这么过去。

“你看到了吧，克罗里，”天使回头看窗外，背对着他，身后的翅膀展露无余，这回特意给他看，“这就是你要看的翅膀。”

“你这是，”他斟酌用词，看着烧焦褪色的羽翼，“怎么成这样？”

“地狱之火。”

天使简单的答道，偏过头，看着叹息的月光。而克罗里看着他，看天使眼神里隐约的寂寞，看那微微仰起的高贵头颅，忍不住的走了过去，在背后轻轻环住天使，埋头在天使已不洁白柔顺的羽间。

亚茨拉斐尔展开翅膀的那一瞬，他就知道了，这样的翅膀，坏的一塌糊涂，当然不是他要找的了，他甚至看不出亚茨拉斐尔的翅膀之前是什么样子；但他当下心痛的实实在在，只有亚茨拉斐尔能解决。他想要一点安慰，想读懂那目光里的荒寂：好像在悼念，悼念一个即将失去爱人之爱的游魂，一个不知道有人爱他的爱情。

“很难看吧。”天使苦笑着，“告诉过你了。”

他抚摸天使的羽翼，低头在羽毛上吻了吻，“很特别。”

“这是你要找的吗，克罗里？我的翅膀，这样的翅膀。”

克罗里没说话。

答案他们都心知肚明。

“你什么时候走？”天使突然问。

“明天。”克罗里答，他已经得到答案了，不必再空耗时间。他的话引来一阵沉默，他又撒个谎，“如果有空，我会回来看你的。”

“那真好。”亚茨拉斐尔着看他，温情的笑，看穿了他拙劣的谎话，还笑得很欣慰，像是乐意被他如此无伤大雅的欺骗。

克罗里别开目光，这样的天使，这样的逆来顺受，不是他能抵抗的，他多少次都把动心挺住了，他没有把握这次也能。

他走过去，轻轻抱住天使，抱着天使受伤的羽翼和翅膀，用下巴去蹭天使的脖颈，脸颊被蓬起的白色卷发柔柔抚过。他抱紧天使。天使穿着薄薄的晨衣，只有一件，松松笼在身上。他不知道自己想要什么，就去隔着衣料吻亚茨拉斐尔彩虹般的血液，血液在皮肤下连着心脏跳。他的手在天使身上轻轻的抚摸，摸过那些轻绡的衣料，听见天使呼吸紧促起来。他挨着耳对天使说：

“如果你不想，我……”

亚茨拉斐尔在他怀里转过脸，望他蓝眼睛像蒙了一层水，克罗里的意志力一下塌了，塌的极薄极薄。

天使给他一个吻。

克罗里吻回去，撬开一点缝隙，在柔软的舌间尝到一点烟草味道。他摸着天使赤裸温热的皮肤，摁到天使硬了的乳尖上，摩擦挤压着，回吻时把天使的口腔吻得热气潮湿；他把天使推在床上，用手除掉亚茨拉斐尔身上的柔软织物，他悸动的心在一点一点裸露的抚摸中颤抖。他吻的越来越深，尝到带着雨气的松露，迷人的热气，隔着裤料摸到亚茨拉斐尔那里硬起，他也同样硬的难受；他把天使解放出来，天使湿漉漉着眼，红肿着嘴唇，求了他句什么。他听见自己的名字，他的名字在天使的舌尖滚动，自那双唇中倾吐出来。他把勃起的阴茎送入天使体内，抽动起来，天使的眼睫湿润的纠缠在一起，羽翼在高潮中颤抖。

黑夜在缠绵中黑的更深。

6.

第二天一大早，克罗里就要走，也没什么好收拾，东西都放在宾利上，他唯独问亚茨拉斐尔讨了一包烟：亚茨拉斐尔昨晚抽了半包的CAMEL。

“我走了，天使。”

亚茨拉斐尔站在那里，站在离他一步之遥的地方。像是没听见他的道别。

“你打算去哪里？”

“我啊，我还没去过中国、日本，再在那边找找看。”

“要是一直找不到呢？”天使的口气就像笃定他找不到一样。

“那就继续找，总能找到。”

亚茨拉斐尔半晌没说话。

“再见了，天使。”克罗里戴好墨镜，知道他们不会再见。

“克罗里。”

“又怎么？”他好笑，亚茨拉斐尔舍不得他一样。

“你就这么开车去？”

“当然不，我从总部走。你知道，为了方便我们恶魔心血来潮做坏事，那里有通向全世界的通道。”

他又撒谎，他没总部，他早被地狱赶出来了。他们对他毫不客气，没有原因，只说“你自己不知道吗”。

说的，他去哪里知道。

地狱赶他，他于是也和地狱恩断义绝，几千年没回去过。但他不能告诉亚茨拉斐尔，不能告诉天使他是一个人，他怕亚茨拉斐尔想和他一起走。

他更怕自己拒绝不了。

他坐上车，让天使回书店，天使执拗的站在书店外，非要送他。

他发动引擎，开车，快到拐弯处，从后视镜往后瞥了一眼，看到一个熟悉的身影，站在他背后，目送他走远，黑色的背光人影，面目表情模糊，滚滚黄沙迷眼。

他看着亚茨拉斐尔站在书店前的身影，看了一眼，怔住，又看一眼，突然，两个人影交叠，亚茨拉斐尔和他梦中沙漠看到的那个人影重合在一起，记忆潮水般翻滚而来，一瞬间，他的梦境有了声音；在飞舞的黄沙里，他遮着风浪，一步一步向前，那个有着洁白羽翼的人向他喊：

“——不许回来，走啊！克罗里！”

7.

那刻，人们看见一个橙红色头发的男人跌跌撞撞从一辆黑色宾利下来，像受了什么惊天巨击，车都不管了，门也没关，宾利停在道路中间，挡住了来往车辆去路，喇叭声顿时吵成一片。那个奇怪的男人跑了起来，跑得太急，差点撞到几个人路上行人，险险避了过去。行人听见这个男人嘴里喊着什么“我想起来了”之类，像在拍电影。

人们的目光追随着那个男人，看他往街角的书店跑去。跑一步有一步的卖力，像那不远的路有山壑二三十万，披荆斩棘，隔山跨海。橙红色头发飞散在身后像是燃烧起来。

克罗里推开店门，门框用力撞在两侧墙上，嘭地一声大敞。

“——亚茨拉斐尔！”

天使看他，看他惊心动魄的冲进来。听见恶魔向他愤喊。

“为什么赶走我？”

一切因缘聚合，故事要回到三千年前。

那一天。

8.

轮回是场悖论。

如果一切不停重复运转，每日的新鲜都会成为梦魇。如果法国大革命无限次循环，就不会有罗伯斯庇尔赫赫威名，人人都在断头，天天断，无所谓历史，无所谓成就；如果每天都是战争，战争本身已不存在。只因那是一次的东西，史书上薄薄一页，永不重现，人们遗忘且原谅。轮回却是一遍一遍重复，华丽再无华丽可言，罪恶越来越腐烂。

这是地狱想出来最恶的惩罚。

“——他说了那个字！”

那一天，克罗里站在审判台上，承认了他的爱，笑着对地狱权贵说，“你们永远不会懂。”

那一天，地狱暴动，合议要求处死叛徒。

“杀掉！毁他！挽回我们恶魔的尊严！”

那一天，撒旦归来：“毁掉他太容易，我们要给他最深沉的痛苦，让他永世为罪孽之奴。”

他们想出来的办法，是放他回去，回到天使亚茨拉斐尔那里去，带着一身伤痛，和一个永恒诅咒：克罗里会记得一切，日月更替，岁月变迁；会记得所有人和物，记得他的宾利、植物、欧罗巴艺术；记得萧斯塔科维奇的四重奏、巴赫、勃拉姆斯……唯独不记得亚茨拉斐尔，不记得他的丘比特之箭，不记得他的爱洛斯之火。

他们放他回去，可是不放他的爱。他的爱从此只能持续一天，一天一天，在轮回里遗忘。他们拿罪恶之剑割开他的心脏，在他心上撕开伤口，在血肉模糊鲜血淋漓里让他自己去看：那就是你的爱，你不值一提的爱。亿兆年循环往复，你的爱还会爱你吗，还会每一天都像新一天不厌其烦爱你吗。

9.

他得到的答案是：不会。

克罗里站在昏暗的书店里，他全部想起来。他拿出了亚茨拉斐尔的那包烟，不再拿的那么小心翼翼，而是扔了过去，扔得很准，砸在亚茨拉斐尔身上，烟支七零八落散出来。

亚茨拉斐尔一动不动的站着。烟盒在地下躺着。死了。

克罗里上前，毫不留情的踏过地上的烟，走近亚茨拉斐尔。他们几乎脸贴着脸。“我本来是想留着烟做纪念的，亚茨拉斐尔，你的烟。我想，要是哪天想你了，就吸一支。”他冷笑，“你说，我是不是有病？几千年前奋不顾身的说爱你，忘掉你后又发了疯的找，找了这么长时间，可我看到你送我的背影，我才想起来，就是你把我赶了出来。”

“克罗里，”亚茨拉斐尔甚至不敢看他怒火冲天的眼睛，“事情不是你想的那样……”

“——不是？你敢说你不是？我都记起来了，亚茨拉斐尔。他们给了我诅咒的第一天，就送我回了你那里，你那时在沙漠施行奇迹，对吧？他们向你解释了我的诅咒。我光明正大的说爱、说爱你，不顾惩罚，落得一身罪孽，永远轮回。可那才是第一天，你听到我这样了，就把我赶走。我知道我是个累赘了，我从此一无所有，什么也给不了你，我只能乞求你的爱，求你救我，救我一天又一天，一年又一年。没了你的爱我什么也不是。”克罗里停下，笑容嘲讽，“我以为你会救我，天使，我不顾一切的相信你，你呢，你给了我什么？你只是利用我的信任把我赶走。”

亚茨拉斐尔沉默得像堵墙。

“怎么不解释了？”克罗里轻蔑的笑，“告诉我啊，怎么就不是那么一回事。”

“我很抱歉，克罗里，赶走你我真的十分抱歉，但那是……”

一瞬间，恶魔将毫无防备的亚茨拉斐尔抵在了书架上。抱歉有什么用，赶他走，一句抱歉就能完了？克罗里拎着亚茨拉斐尔的衣领，亚茨拉斐尔被克罗里勒紧了脖子，艰难的仰着头，却毫不反抗，好像知道自己理亏。

克罗里一拳砸到亚茨拉斐尔身后的书架上，凑近天使耳边，语调却和蔼可亲起来，“你知道吗，我就算什么都不记得了，还在靠着印象模模糊糊找你。你知道为了这场可笑的寻找，我牺牲了多少吗？我割满了一杯血，只为求加百利把他的翅膀给我看一眼；我拔掉自己的羽毛，就因为米迦勒一句想要支趁手的笔；他们要什么我给什么，因为我不知道你是谁，是哪个，谁都可能是你。到头来呢，亚茨拉斐尔，你却是第一个放弃我。”

“克罗里……”

“别跟我说抱歉。”他粗暴把天使整个翻转过去，压着，“你说，你该怎么赔偿我？”他解开自己的皮带，脱掉亚茨拉斐尔的裤子，什么润滑也没做，就插了进去，假装看不见亚茨拉斐尔在那一瞬咬紧牙关忍着痛。这就是他找了无数地方，心心念念的爱，他的爱不爱他，他除了如此恶劣的惩罚，如此无力的把自己送到亚茨拉斐尔体内感受他，还能做什么呢。他做得够多了，还要跪下来求天使吗。

他活了几千年，不信撒旦，不信上帝，唯一把心脏掏出来给了身下的天使。他捧着自己的心到处找放置的地方，可他找不到。他的心暴露在空气中颤抖无助，他想说，爱我吧，亚茨拉斐尔，求求你了，我需要你许多许多爱。他说不出口，于是嘲弄愤怒；他说不出口，只能无声呐喊，一次比一次疯的发泄在天使体内，弄得彼此都痛。

他都没意识到自己在哭，直到感觉亚茨拉斐尔的手抚摸在他的脸上。凉冰冰的，他却在被触摸的那里感受到了心脏的颤跳。他脆弱不堪的狠恶，他的心脏。

天使看着他，累了一样的笑：

“我从没放弃过你，克罗里。”

10.

这是克罗里受到诅咒的第三千两百零一天。

三千年前那天，亚茨拉斐尔正在沙漠之洲布施福祉，施行奇迹。那天，地狱派人把受处罚的克罗里送到了他身边，向他悉数公布了地狱对克罗里惩办：陷于重复、永世轮回的诅咒，无人能够救赎。

克罗里那天的记忆是模糊的。他刚受到诅咒，记忆落入虚无之海，所做的最大努力就是记住亚茨拉斐尔的脸，记住天使的模样，坚持到他们见面。他们见了面，克罗里的记忆开始被云海吞灭，只剩记得：这就是亚茨拉斐尔，你要信他。

那天，初阳赤红，亚茨拉斐尔坐在巨大的太阳之前，想了许多许多事。还有不到二十四小时，克罗里的轮回诅咒就会开始。太阳光铺天盖地而来，亚茨拉斐尔却只感到冷，每口呼吸都像着了火的冰块，化成他微不足道的爱，在炙热的阳光下蒸发殆灭。他坐着，绝望而又安静。绝望的想，到底如何才能让他的爱存活下去，如何逃出宿命。

这时，背后有人抱住他，克罗里的嘴唇吻了吻他的脸，喊他：天使。

克罗里的记忆在消退，已经忘了他的名字，只喊他天使，喊得亚茨拉斐尔只好闭眼，压下那些翻搅的痛苦。

他再次睁眼，看到那轮太阳，站起身来。

但是人不能向命运屈服。

亚茨拉斐尔做了一个决定。

他让克罗里走，赶他，让他走那条唯一可以超越轮回的路。

忘记也是救赎。

只要克罗里想不起爱他，轮回就无用。这是亚茨拉斐尔想到的唯一办法。

他让克罗里走，骂他，喊他，求他，目送恶魔的身影消没在滚滚荒沙之中，嗓子都在撕心裂肺中喊哑。恶魔果然听话，就那么走，走的跌跌撞撞，一身污浊，满身伤痛。

一次也没有回头。

克罗里走后，天堂在荒沙之上燃起地狱之火，打算毁掉他。他安然的踏入烈火。他的死也是一种破掉轮回的办法，克罗里永生永世再也不会想起他。

狱火熊熊，烧焦了他的一半羽翼，连带他也即将吞没进去。彼时忽然天降大雨，一场瓢泼之雨下了连绵三天不绝，一切火都被这雨熄灭。一切都是上帝的意旨。

他活了下来。

此后，过了三千两百零一天，他都活在清醒的思念里。他的日记没有日期，只写：今天是克罗里走的第几天。他写了三千多年，某一页，突然写道：

恶魔在黄昏中向他走来。

11.

克罗里走了。

走之前，帮他把地上散的烟支处理一清，给放在台沿上的花浇了水，还买了几支新鲜的玫瑰，插到了桌上的瓶子里。克罗里走的时候，或许还在他头上吻了吻，帮他掖了被子。

克罗里听完了他的故事，抱着精疲力竭的亚茨拉斐尔，睡在床上，哄天使闭上眼睛。他们约好彼此拯救，一起熬过去。亚茨拉斐尔信任恶魔，于是睡了过去，睡意大概还带点恶魔的诡计，保证他一定会第二日再醒。

恶魔趁机做了那些事。

或许，还曾坐在他床边，长久长久的看他。

恶魔给他写了信，写在他记录离开克罗里离开几日几日的本子上，帮他写：

今天，是恶魔克罗里陷入诅咒的第三千两百零二天。

要记得爱克罗里。  
他只有你。

墨水断在这里，最底又有一句，和上面墨迹颜色不一，大概是后来想起，又补充的，写：

我也爱你。

恶魔把三千年前他给的自由还他，只身前往宿命里，可能去了任何地方。他找不到的。地球也不过宇宙中的一粒尘埃。之后，亚茨拉斐尔的日子重回正轨，唯一不同的是，他开始等。

克罗里可能永远不回来。

可能明天日落黄昏时。

（全文完）


End file.
